Fighting for us
by MrsConnorKent
Summary: John is forced to tell Stephen the truth about Rodger after John's father (founder) kidnaps him. Will John be able to win this fight to get Stephen back? Or will it just be a losing battle?
1. Chapter 1

I felt my body jerk violently against the restraints as my father aka the Founder searched my mind. I tried hard to keep myself present and not allow him through my defenses. Suddenly a voice echoed into my head. Stephen's voice. 'Its always darkest right before you turn on the lights,John'. "Hmmmm. What's this a love affair with the enemy John? How out of character." He said. I fisted my hands and tried to focus. Suddenly it seemed like my throat was closing in. 'He's going to kill me...' I thought. Suddenly my mind became flooded with thoughts of Stephen. The first time I saw him. Teleport lessons. Our first fight. Our first kiss. Suddenly I could breathe again. "Ah so its love. How scandalous for Stephen. In love with the man who murdered his father. Its very big of him to forgive you." He said. I looked away. That was a cheap shot,he knew there was nothing I regretted more than killing Roger. "Or does he not know?" He continued. My face tightened. "I will give you one more chance to do this the easy way. Where is the hideout John?" He asked. I said nothing.

I heard my father leave the room without another word.I was alone for a few moments then the door opened. My restraints were suddenly opened and I sat up to find Stephen standing with my dad. "John. Sir with all due respect what is going on?" Stephen asked. "John has confessed to something of great importance. I want you to listen to what he says." Founder said. Then he looked at me. 'Tell him or I will quite graphically.' He said telepathically. I stared at Stephen as my dad left the room. I had no choice but to tell him. 'Please let him understand I had no choice. Please I can't lose him' I prayed. 'John are- are you okay?' Stephen said telepathically as he took my hands in his. I cupped Stephen's face and kissed him hard. When I released him, he gave me a confused look. "St-stephen I need to confess something. " I started. Stephen nodded. "After I was tested on I got assigned a lot of assassination cases. And um... I got-" I said. "John what is it?" He asked me. "I-Your dad was one of my kill orders that I- that I carried out." I said. Stephen stared at me dumbfounded. "John that's not funny." He said sternly. "I know, but its true. I-I killed Rodger." I repeated shamefully I squeezed his hands in some desperate attempt to comfort him. "Wh-no. No! My dad is- he's-..." he stuttered. Stephen yanked his hands away from me. "Stephen please,listen to me! I never wanted any of this to happen! I didn't have a choice. Stephen please-" I started. "You always have a choice! You could have warned him! You could have done something!" He yelled. I stared at Stephen shocked, I had never heard him yell before. 'Ste. Baby please I never wanted anything to happen to Roger. He was like a dad to me.I never wanted to hurt you or him.' I pleaded telepathically.

"Don't call me that! And he wasn't your dad!" Stephen yelled as tears filled his eyes. I watched him slump down on the floor in utter defeat. "He was mine... And you took him from me." He said barely above a whisper. I went to kneel in front of him slowly. He didn't move, he just pulled his head to his knees. "Stephen...please forgive me. Please please please I don't want you to go on hating me. I know what I did was wrong, and I know that nothing I can say will make it better. But please-" I pleaded. Stephen lifted his head and I saw that he had started to cry. I felt the desperate need to kiss him and tell him how important he is to me. Most importantly how sorry I was and that everything was going to be fine. I reached a hand out to wipe away his tears, but he moved out of my reach. "I can't- I can't do this John." Stephen started. We stood together. "No. No please Stephen no. I'll do anything just please- no." I begged knowing where this was going. Stephen said nothing. "We're done John." He said. I shook my head and grabbed his face and began kissing him. "I love you Stephen. Please I need you. Please don't do this." I begged. Stephen just stepped back. And looked away. "And Luca and I needed our dad." He said and walked out. The door shut and it felt like my heart has been shattered. Suddenly I was surrounded by a swarm of emotions. A flood of rage and hate overtook me at my father,and I began throwing things around. Suddenly the door opened again and Jedikiah walked in. All of my anger came flooding down over me and I ran and tried to hit him. But he grabbed my wrists tightly and pulled me into his chest. "I hate you!" I screamed. "John. John it's okay. It's okay I've got you. It's okay." Jed whispered trying to comfort me. I felt like my whole body had lost its strength. Jed slowly lowered us to the floor. My eyes began to tear up, and started to cry. "I hate you... I hate you." I sobbed.

Jed just whispered comforting words into my ear. I felt myself slowly drift off into darkness. "Come on kid. We gotta get you home." He said. I looked up. "My home just walked out that door." I said. "Come on. You're staying at my place." He said. I had no energy left to argue with him and followed him numbly. We walked for what seemed like forever until we reached Jed's car. I got in the passenger side and leaned against the window. Jedikiah got in and for a few moments we just sat there in silence. "John. I need you to wear this." He said and handed me a nanochip bracelet. I stared at it before I took it. Jed watched me with worry in his eyes as I clipped it on without a word. I looked back out the window. The drive was silent and I reflected on all the times I had with stephen. 'You took him from me...' echoed in my head. I had always hated myself for killing Roger,but I hated myself more for falling for his son just to hurt him. "John. We're here." Jed said snapping me out of my trance. I got out of the car stumbling a bit as I walked to the elevator. Jed punched in a code and the doors opened. The doors closed and again we sat in silence. "Your old bedroom hasn't been touched so you can sleep in there. And I can order in some Thai food." Jed said. I just looked down at the city below. 'Steven would love this view.' i thought to myself. 'Steven would make you love it too.' said a voice in the back of my head. Steven always saw the beauty in everything, and he made me want to see it too. 'What the hell am I gonna do? I need him. He's my everything' i said to myself. I leaned my head against the cold window pane, and watched the city breathe.

* * *

 **Hey guys! sorry for the short entry! i hope you guys liked it anyways**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stephen pov**_

I teleported into my room and collapsed onto the bed in tears. The pain in my chest was unbearable. It felt as though John had stabbed my heart with a rusted blade and twisted it right before dumping a pound of salt on the wound. Which to be honest I would had preferred to this betrayal. 'How could he do this to me?' was all I could think. I sobbed and pulled myself into a fetal position, trying my best not to wake Luca. ' . . He can't be gone. please.' i prayed to some unknown god. Even though my Father had been gone from my life for several years I needed him. I needed him to be alive somewhere. He couldn't just be gone, taken away from me again. John's face flashed across my mind, as it so often did. This time was different though. This time I knew I was looking into the eyes of a murderer, my father's murderer. Anger, sadness, betrayal, hurt, and mourning all swirled together creating a deadly cocktail of energy in my veins. 'HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!TO MY FATHER! TO LUCA!' I mentally screamed. Suddenly I heard my door begin to open. I quickly wiped my face, sat up, and took a deep breath. "Stephen?Are you up?" Luca whispered. "Yeah." i answered. Luca made his way over to my bed and sat on the edge. "What's wrong?" I asked, seeing the distressed look on his face. "Stephen is...were you..crying?" he asked. I looked away. 'He doesn't need to know. Spare him.' I thought to myself. "I..yes. It was just a nightmare Luca, don't worry about it. Why are you up?" i asked.

Luca shifted. "I can't sleep. I keep feeling like something is wrong." he confessed. 'Smart kid. Everything. Everything is wrong.' i mentally answered. "Hey. Nothing is wrong, Luca. You're safe, and I promise that I will not let anything ever happen to you. Alright?" I promised. This was not a lie. I would protect him always, and in his world nothing was wrong. "Yeah. Maybe its just nerves from the soccer conference coming up." he admitted. I nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah, look go get some sleep. Tomorrow i'll take you to a movie and pizza, my treat." I promised. I needed to be there for Luca as much as possible now that my father was dead. Luca smiled brightly, and put out his fist. I bumped it and laughed. "I hope you just got paid big bro! I eat large!" he teased. "You'll eat medium or you'll eat teeth. got it?" I teased back. Luca laughed and went back to his room. "I love you man." I said. Luca stopped and smiled. "I love you too bro. You're the best."he said. The door shut and my room felt colder as it came back to reality.

I put my head in my hands. What the hell was I gonna do.

* * *

 _ **John pov**_

(next day)

My alarm went off at 6:00,but I made no move to get out of bed. I had the overwhelming urge to hide away and try to figure out how to win back Stephen's love. And even harder, his trust. What I did to Stephen was cruel. He didn't deserve that.

 **'It's your fault. You did kill his father' my mind told me.**

'They gave the order!' i defended.

 **'So? You pulled the trigger. That's all that matters at the end of the day.'**

'Fuck you! I didn't want to do this! They made me!'

 **'You had the choice! and you failed to make the correct one. That is why Stephen hates you.'**

'You think I don't know that?!'

 **'So what are you gonna do about it?'**

The voice was right. At the end of the day it didn't matter who gave the order or who did what when. What matters is now. Who am I now? I got up out of bed and moved to my closet. I pulled it open and put on a black v-neck with black jeans, leather high top shoes and my leather jacket. I walked over to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair back. "Okay okay okay. What else? roses? Overplayed. Chocolates? No stupid." I muttered to myself. "Don't take him anything. He'll think you're trying to buy his forgiveness. Just talk to him." said a voice making me jump. "Jesus Jed! What the hell man!" I exclaimed. "I did knock." Jed said amused. I rolled my eyes. "Look can you take this off? I need to go see Stephen." I asked gesturing to my arm band. Jed shook his head. "It stays on John. In any case your father is here." he said. I felt my body go tense. "What the hell is he doing here?" i asked my voice becoming iron. I felt my adrenaline begin to flow. "He wants to speak with you. John do not do anything stupid." he warned. I took a deep breath and tried to level myself out. I nodded at Jed. "Okay." i said. Jed gestured for my father to enter my room. "Good morning Johnathan. Glad to see you're up this morning." my father commented. "Can we skip this idle chit chat and jump right into the part where you tell me why you're here?" I growled. My father smirked. "You know exactly why I'm here John. " he said. "I'm not going to tell you where they are. You know that." I answered. My father raised his eyebrows. "Its so adorable that you still believe I need you to volunteer this information. I could just as easily take it from you, maybe even adjust that attitude of yours." he warned.

"And risk loosing your prized soldier? Not a chance." I challenged. My father began to circle around me like a vulture getting ready to feed. "Are you familiar with the writer Sun Tzu?" My father asked. "Famous Chinese general, military strategist, and philosopher. What about him?" I answered annoyed. My eyes followed my father while I waited for the point he was trying to make. "He once wrote The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting." My father quoted as he looked through my various books. "If you have a point, make it." I ordered. "My point, Johnathan, is I don't need you to tell me the location of your friends. I just need you to do the inevitable." he admitted. "And what is that?" i muttered. "I just need you to do the heroic deed. That is when I will have what I need." my father said turning to me. " Fu-" I started before I was thrown into a wall. "You would do best to watch you language when you are in my presence, son. I do not take kindly to disrespect, as you well know." he said. I picked myself off the floor. "Screw you. I am not your son, and you are not my father." I spat.

My father walked towards me until we were an inch apart. "I am warning you,boy. Watch your tongue. I will not repeat myself" he growled. I glared at my father. "Fuck. You." I spat. suddenly I was thrown into the wall and something hit me hard in the ribs. I gasped for air and was pinned back against the wall. "I warned you, Johnathan. You seem to have forgotten your place and how you were kept in line as a child. Perhaps we need to revisit those tactics." my father said as his voice darkened. I felt my blood run cold at the mention of past punishments. All were mentally and physically cruel. He took my silence as motivation to continue. "Perhaps we could dust of the canes?" he provoked. I visibly flinched at the mention of the canes. "No? Perhaps your right that is a bit too overplayed. How about three days in the Pit?" he continued. We stood in silence and glared. Each of us challenging the other to make a move.

 **'Apologize John. Apologize and we can be done with it.'** my father said telepathiclly

 **'I have endured you punishments before. What makes you think I won't do it now?'**

 **'Because back then you only had to worry about youself. Now you have more at stake then yourself.'**

 **'What are you talking about?'**

 **'How long do you think Stephen would last in the Pit? Or with the canes? How long do you think it would take to make him break? I would enjoy finding out, and I would make you watch every second of it.'**

 **'You wouldn't.'**

 **'Or even better his younger brother, Luca? How do you think Stephen would react then? I,of course, would give you credit for my work. What then?'**

 **'Luca has nothing to do with this world! He's just a kid!'**

 **'So?'**

I let that thought sink in. Luca was everything to Stephen , and he was so innocent. Hell, he was like my little brother. I couldn't let anything happen to them. I wouldn't let it happen, no matter what I had to do.

 **'I..apologize.'**

 **'Properly Johnathan.'**

 **'I apologize for my blatant disrespect...'**

 **'I'm waiting.'**

 **F-father.'**

 **'Very good Johnathan. Nice to see you are still capable of controlling yourself.'**

With that the weight that was holding me down lifted. I dropped.

"You will remain in Jedikaih's , you will be practicing your skills. Am I understood?"he stated fixing his tie. I nodded. "As for Stephen he will remain un harmed as long as you ?" hye added. "I understand." i answered. My father left the he left I just sat there and cradled my head. What am I gonna do?


	3. author note

Hello everyone!

I have returned from the dead. I have decided to breathe life back into this story, however I will be moving it to Wattpad. It will have the same title and everything.


End file.
